Main Series
These are all the main films in the series. The same applies to TV series and spin-off films. List of films *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets Tarzan'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: Ami's First Love'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Barney's Imagination Island'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Chicken Run'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon Heroes'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine visits The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine vs. The Mummy'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and The Mummy Returns'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine, Drake & Josh Go Hollywood'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine goes to Zootopia'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine finds Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Transformers'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine plays Jumanji'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine plays Zathura'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets Spider-Man'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Spider-Man 2'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Spider-Man 3'' *''Thomas' Adventures of King Kong'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' *''Thomas' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Thomas' Adventures of 102 Dalmatians'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions'' (Last adventure) TV Series *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets Sailor Moon'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon R'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon S'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets Drake & Josh'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine visits A Town Called Panic'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Ah! My Goddess'' *''Thomas' Adventures of X-Men: Evolution'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers S.P.D.'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Teen Titans'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender'' Spin-off series *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' *''Star and Marco's Adventures of The Lion King 1½'' *''Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone'' *''Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, Marco, and Skuld become Spy Kids'' *''Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, Marco, and Skuld's Adventures of Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' *''Sailor Moon rides on The Polar Express'' Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:Spin-Off films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series